


In Love With the Devil

by Ninabluesky



Category: PLL - Fandom, Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Crime Scenes, Drama & Romance, Emison - Freeform, F/F, Mystery, Spalison, sequel - stuck in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninabluesky/pseuds/Ninabluesky
Summary: Sequel of Stuck in Love.Hero... Villain... savior... monster. We're a complex duality. A decision made in a fraction of a second can define your entire life... And, that's what happened to Alison DiLaurentis when she decided to become the angel of darkness known as AD.Regardless of how evil she can become, no one can resist her charms, and eventually, everyone fall in love with the Devil.
Relationships: Alison DiLaurentis/Emily Fields, Alison DiLaurentis/Original Female Character(s), Alison DiLaurentis/Spencer Hastings
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's the sequel of 'Stuck in Love'. You might need to read at least the last chapter of the previous book to understand the beginning of this story.
> 
> This prologue will be done in Alison's POV. In italic we will see moments of the past and the lines are to indicate the change of scenario/scene. Hope it's clear. Enjoy...

**Prologue - Alison's POV**

Hero... Villain... savior... monster... how will you call me? How will you define me? We're a complex duality. Fated to choose between good and wrong. We define our own fate...

A decision made in a fraction of a second can define your entire life... And, that's what happened to me back then...

* * *

_(In an ambulance)_

_"Drive faster!" The paramedic yells while his partner drives us to the hospital. He looks back at me, and, he knows just as me that I'll not make it._

_Funny right? The girl who has escaped Death so many times has chosen death this time, by her own hands. What is the meaning of living a lie? No one will ever be able to say 'I put down Alison DiLaurentis!' because it's me who's choosing to end my days by my own hand. Or, at least that's what I thought till something hit us hard... really hard..._

_Something fell from the sky. A rock...? Lights... pain... screams of people around me, it's all I can sense till I succumb into a big darkness... It's this how Death feels like? It's this the end? It's like falling into the emptiness... it's cold... really cold... till it doesn't... till something feels warm... till something embraces you, giving you life again..._

_"AAAAHHHH!" Taking a big breath, like a newborn. I come back to my senses, sitting on the ground, still feeling dizzy, like if a truck hit me. But, it wasn't a bus what crashed against the ambulance, it was something else..._

_"It's that a meteor...?"_

_Whatever it was, it created a big crater in the middle of the road. Splitting the ambulance in half... so, how is that I'm alive...? Looking at my chest, I'm not just alive, I'm completely healed. No bullet wounds, no... nothing! How is that possible?! I wonder till I sense something around me..._

_"Who's there?"_

_No one replies. This is why I never liked horror films..._

_"I will not ask again! Who the hell is there?!"_

_I might look unprotected, without a weapon to defend myself, but, I'm Alison DiLaurentis! I'm the Queen Bee of Rosewood, I'm the one who put an end to -A. And, no one will make me shiver! No one will make me kneel by fear... maybe that's why he chose me... maybe that's why..._

_"I don't see you as a snack... and, the question is not who I am, but, whom we can become...?"_

_The voice is cold, strong, vicious. Anyone else might want to run away, afraid. But, not me... I'm intrigued..._

_"Show yourself..."_

_It wasn't a question, it was an order. Just me, dares to give orders in a moment like this. And, my arrogant attitude doesn't make him angry, in the contrary, it makes him smirk. Because this creature, it's smirking when he steps out, into the light..._

_"What the hell are you...?!"_

_"I am Venom..."_

_Still sitting on the ground, I move backwards. Anyone would have had the same reaction than me in the presence of this amorphous black, gigantic liquid-like form. Is this how aliens look like? Or I'm in hell, in face with the devil? Alien... demon... however you want to define him, he has a proposition for me..._

_"I want you as my host..."_

_"What...?"_

_"Listen carefully, Alison..."_

_"How do you know my name...?" I ask, because I haven't said a word about myself in front of him, so, how does this creature know who I'am? I wonder, and, he smirks, with a devious smile..._

_"I know everything about you, Alison..."_

_"You do...?" I find that hard to believe, not even me know everything that's happening with me. But, he has been in my head, I can feel it now, the warm darkness that embraced me, and healed me, it was him... it was Venom... but, why? Why, me?"_

" _I find humans very basic. Driven by their desires to satisfy their hunger, thirst, lust... but you... oh, honey... you're one in a million... you got my attention the 1st second I tried to eat you..."_

" _You did what?!"_

" _Do not look so shocked. I ate first the other two humans who were with you..."_

_He was talking about the paramedics, and, I get chills just recalling their screams..._

" _Do you want to know why I didn't eat you? Why I decided to save your life?"_

" _Even if I say 'no', you'll tell me, so go ahead..."_

_My sassy attitude doesn't seem to bother him, in the contrary, he seems amused by it..._

" _While other people might spend their lives trying to feel something. You, Alison. You want the opposite... you don't want to feel a thing..."_

_I gulp hard, because he couldn't be more right. I was stuck in love... in a love story that just broke my heart... and that pain... that love... it was worse than hell... so, yeah. I don't want to feel... I don't want to feel anything at all!_

" _Human emotions, it's your hell. And, I might be able to help you with that..."_

_I don't care about living, I was fine with dying. I chose Death before, when I shot myself to kill me and, Cece as well, because I didn't want to live in pain, I didn't want to live feeling the sorrow that Emily's betrail has brought to my heart. Because I don't want to feel the pain of a broken heart... but.. if there might be another way to live without pain... without any emotion at all... why I should turn down such offer?_

_He needs a host to survive on Earth. And, I need to rip out of my heart all these feelings... all these emotions... It's a win-win deal, right?_

" _So... what do you say Alison? Do we have a deal...?"_

" _Do you really can turn them off? All my emotions? Can you really make me free of feelings?"_

_"Cooperate, and, you'll find it out..."_

_"Okay, let's do this..." As soon as I agreed, h_ e _threw itself towards me, and, like the rain that fall over you, Venom's liquid form, it soaked me, till he penetrated my skin, and, found his way to run through my veins... through my blood.._

A choice made in a fraction of a second, it created a new partnership... a new me. I reborn that night when I decided to become one with Venom...

_"I feel stronger... invincible..." I say while my blue eyes become completely black. It's a new day, a new me..._

_"We are stronger. You have no idea of how much power I can grant you..."_

_"Then, let's find it out..." With a big smirk, stamped on my face. My eyes become blue again, showing that I'm in control now..._

_"Good, lead the way. I'm getting hungry..."_

_"You eat just humans...?"_

_He doesn't reply, but, I can sense that I'm right. I might be heartless, but, I'm not willing to feed him with inocent people. If we're doing this, we will do it, my way..._

_"You want me to eat just bad people...?"_

_"How do you know? I haven't said a word?!"_

_"I'm in you, Alison... we are one now..."_

_"Right, right... uhmmm... well, yeah... I have enough regrets already. I don't want to add more to the list..."_

_No one deserves to die, but, if they're bad people, it's like karma was coming to them, right?_

_"Where do we find bad people...?"_

_Rosewood is full of bad people, if you ask me. But, this is a new me, a new beginning. Looking into the local news, everyone thinks I'm dead, that I got killed by the meteor that crashed on Earth. And, this time I have all the intentions to keep it that way. For the entire world, Alison DiLaurentis is dead!_

_Like any new path, you need a new city to start over, and, what better city to start again than..._

* * *

_(At a bus station)_

_"Welcome to NY!"_

_The driver announces, and, everyone gets out of the bus..._

_"I'm hungry..."_

_"I know, I know... hold on..." People see me talking to myself, and, they freak out. Great, now I'm looking like a crazy person. Anyway, it's time to find bad people, and, what better place to find bad guys than in the alleyways of night clubs._

_Drug dealers, thieves, rapists, I'm sure we will find someone to feed Venom in the big apple. And, to my surprise, when we walks into the alleyway of a plush night club, we find a ganster's pawn, bulling someone..._

_"Perfect..." I say with a devious smirk. And, my eyes become dark again when Venom takes control of my body..._

* * *

_(In a lonely alley)_

_"Where is the money, Kahn!?"_

_"I don't have it yet, but, I'll get it, I'll pay my debt, I promise, I just need a little more time..." Noel begs for his life, but, the only thing he gets, it's a punch in the stomach which binds him to lie down on the ground, crumbling in pain._

_This wasn't going to end well for him, especially when the other guy shows a knife in his hands. Why I should save Noel Kahn's ass? I have no reason to save him, but, I've a very hungry symbiote to feed, so, I let Venom do its thing, and, before knowing it, the ganster gets eaten by Venom..._

_Noel hears the screams of the man, he sees how a dark form drags him into the shadows of the night, flying him away in the air, like if it was nothing. Noel is so scared to be the next, I can see it, in his face, so, before he runs away, I tell him to stay... after all, any Queen needs some pawns..._

_He recognizes my voice, and, he's really shocked to see me alive when my silhouette emerges between the shadows and the fog of the dark night..._

_"Alison...?"_

_Alison was my name when I was stuck in love, foolish in love with a girl who just played with my heart. I'm not anymore that girl, I'm..._

_"AD... You can call us AD..." My lips twist into a big devious smirk when I rename myself, when I rename 'us', venom & me as AD._

And from now on, you'll hear about me, as AD. The beautiful angel of darkness who rules the underworld of NY with an iron fist. It's easy to be ruthless, fearless when you feel no emotion... no feelings for those who are there to serve you. And, like any story, this is the beginning. But, you should know one thing about making a deal with the Devil, It never ends well...

* * *

***** Sneak Peek of the futur*****

**"You're going to hell! AD!"**

**She says with anger while I lay down in a pool of blood. My deathbed? Maybe... and if it's, I just laugh, coughing blood from my mouth because once again, I might die because of love...**

***** End of the Sneak Peek *****

* * *

By choice... by sorrow... by fear... in a fraction of a second, the course of our life can be defined. For better or worse, we choose our own fate...

Follow me into the darkess, or, fight me for the actions to come... either way, our destiny has been already defined. And, like the rest of the world, you've no choice, but, to fall in love with me... to fall... In love with the Devil...

Are you ready to start this ride...? 


	2. New city, same evils _ part 1

_"It's a new day,_

_It's a new life,_

_It's a new city for me,_

_And, I'm feeling good..."_

A singer, the beautiful Rebekah, is in the spotlight, singing on the stage of a nightclub. All eyes on her... all the applauses are for her...

"She's great..." Noel says and, his boss nods. Rebekah might lack experience on the stage, but, she has a beautiful voice. A beautiful body. She has talent, and, she has a great future... that's what everyone thinks...

"Love you, NY!" The singer says when she says her goodbyes to the audience. The crowd praises her performance, especially the owner of the club...

"I sang your favorite song..." Rebekah seductively whispers, backstage, into the ear of...

"AD... " Alison chuckles, she looks flushed when Rebekah calls her by her nickname.

No one knows anything about her, and, Alison plans to keep it like that. That's why she never reveals part of her past, or, her name. If someone asks, she's just AD, the one who rules the underworld...

"It's true what people say about you? That you come from hell...?"

Alison chuckles under the question. She has been called by many names, but, being compared with the worst of evils is one of her favorites, how far gossips can go... In the end, Alison nods, letting her know she's not wrong... after all, Rosewood was like hell for the blonde...

"Does that mean that I sold my soul to the Devil?" Alison laughs at the question. "What is so funny? I'm being serious..." Rebekah says with a pout, she looks so cute...

"What make you think you owe me anything?" It's true that Alison introduced her to a record label, and, that she sponsored her first single. But, Alison doesn't think that's reason to think Rebekah is in debt to her. She did it because she could, because she wanted, not because she expects something from the singer. But, despite how generous Alison can be sometimes, Rebekah feels in debt, and, if that's the case...

"Well. I've no interest in your soul. But, if you feel like you owe me so much. There's something you can do for me..."

"Anything..." Replies the singer without hesitation. She would do anything for AD. And, it's not just because she helped her to start her dream to become a star, but, because she feels lured, compelled to do whatever Alison wants, just by looking at those beautiful eyes...

Alison's beauty has become just more perfect over the years. It's like the wines, she just gets better... hotter... sexier... a damn temptation that no one can resist...

"The devil always collect is what people say..." Rebekah nods, and, she whimpers when AD closes the gap between their bodies. And, Alison stares at her in the eyes when she says "This is what I want..."

"Tell me..." The singer says, aroused because Alison is holding her, moving her hands all around her body. And, she's very sure that Alison will ask her to do the nasty right now, but she's wrong because what Alison wants it's...

"Put yourself together..." Rebekah frowns, not understanding what Alison means till AD shows what she was looking... a little sac with crack cocaine in it...

Rebekah tries to look away, feeling ashamed by her flaw, her bad habit. But, AD softly grabs her chin, forcing her to look at her in the eyes...

"You don't need this shit, to be great, Rebekah..."

"I know..." The singer nods, she knows she needs to quit this addiction before it gets worse. Alison doesn't feel like they need to keep talking about this any further. She just hopes that Rebekah will listen to her, and, stop using drugs...

"Are you gonna punish me, AD...?"

"What? What are you talking about?!"

"You like to punish bad people..."

"Who told you that?"

"No one... everyone... you know how people like to talk..."

"Mhmmm..." Alison hums, she doesn't like being in the mouths of everyone. But, it looks inevitable at this point. Especially when everyone with connexions in this city knows that you never, ever has to cross AD. No if you want to live... she's feared by most of the gangsters in this city and that's the only reason she let people talk about her... so the fear can spread even deeper into the secret circles that try to control this city...

Drugs, smuggling, corruption... there are so many evils in this city. Alison has plenty of options to feed Venom with. But, no matter how much guys she vanishes from this Earth. There's always someone new who comes to take over the empty spot...

Like a vicious circle, it never ends. But, Alison has no desire to think about that now, not now, when she's in front of a beautiful girl like Rebekah Mikaelson.

Trying to redirect the conversation in another direction, Alison seductively says that she likes to punish naughty girls like her. Rebekah's cheeks get flushed, pink. And, Alison aka AD, smirks proudly for making her flush so much...

It's been already more than a week since the last time they hooked up. And, looking at their eyes, at the lust and arousal they're feeling right now, it's obvious they want to do it, right now, but, before getting physical, there's something that the singer has always wanted to ask...

"Will you ever tell me your real name...?" Rebekah asks, because as fun as it's this genuine flirtation between the two of them. She wants to know more about the girl who has given her the best orgasms in her life... but...

"You know my name: AD..." Rebekah nods, she's smart enough to know she will not get another word from this enigmatic blonde...

They start kissing, making out and Rebekah smiles, loving each second of it. The smile of the singer, it brings a warm, nostalgic feeling into Alison's cold heart...

 _ **'No feelings, you said... no feelings...**_ ' That's what Venom says to Alison everytime she's with Rebekah. But, Alison doesn't listen, she doesn't want to listen because this girl, this blonde is the mirror, perfect, living image of...

"Sam..."

"Sam?" The singer asks because this is not the first time that she hears that name coming from AD's lips.

Alison shakes her head, she can't believe what she said out loud. But, it's true. This girl looks just like her dear Samara Cook. Maybe that's why she left this flirt go this far... It's not like they are a couple or anything. But, anyone knows that AD doesn't repeat a sex partner, except of her... Just Rebekah has been able to be in Alison's bed more than once.

It's because she's beautiful? It's because she's exquisite? No... it's because she looks like Samara... and, Alison knows that Samara is dead, she's dead! Alison knows it! But...

"Don't ask me why, but... just for now... let me call you Sam while I make you touch the stars..." Rebekah licks her lips when she hears the request of AD. Because she knows that fulfilling AD's fantasies will bring her the most exquisite pleasure...

"Fuck! Yes! Right there! AHHHH!" The singer uses her vocal cords to express the amazing orgasm she's feeling right now backstage.

Alison smirks when the other girl picks to her climax. _**'She tastes good...'**_ Venom says, and, Alison mumbles a ' _shut up'_. Because she's horny as hell, and, the last thing she needs it's Venom commenting her sex life...

Alison emerges from the wet spot, betweek Rebekah's legs, she was devouring just seconds ago and offers to continue this at her place... in her bed. Rebecca looks flushed by the invitation to stay the night at AD's loft. They just need to take the elevator since Alison lives in the same building than her club. She finds it practical, easier for the business...

It's not like Alison is afraid of people finding where she lives. If someone wants to come, looking problems, all they will find it's a very horrible death. With someone like Venom at your side, who needs to worry about its safety right? But, as tempting as it sounds to have great sex with Alison right now and all night long, the singer has to decline...

"I can't tonight... tomorrow...?" Rebekah seems a little scared of turning the offer down. The last thing she wants it's to upset AD. But there's nothing she could say to upset AD...

Alison smiles at her, the blonde softly kisses Rebekah's hand, and, says that she will be waiting for the rain check... Rebekah leaves with a big smile, without feeling scared at all... at least not for now...

And while this girl is leaving AD's nightclub. Someone else is arriving to the city...

* * *

_**(At the train station)** _

"Welcome to NY!" Spencer hears in the train station when her train arrives. The brunette deeply exhales; new job, new city... and, she can't wait to start tomorrow morning...

Yeah, welcome to NY, the big apple, the city where dreams come true, right? But, just like dreams... nightmares become true too...

_(The next day...)_

"Mike! A body was found on the docks this morning..."

The detective Mike Torres looks at his watch when he receives the call, it's past 5am. He was supposed to go directly to the station this morning and wait for the new recruit. But, he decides to waste no time, and, drives directly to the crime scene...

"What do we have here...?" The detective says to the forensic team that's already marking the zone and collecting evidence. One of the forensics gives him the personal belongings of the dead girl...

"Rebekah Mikaelson..." Says the detective when he reads the ID card...

Crime never takes a break, especially in a big city. And just like crime never rest, bad news neither... they always travel fast... especially towards...

* * *

_**(At AD's nightclub)** _

"Alison..."

"Don't use that name, Noel! How many times I've to tell you?!" Her eyes become black when she says with a deeper angry voice "We are AD..."

She's not longer the useless Alison DiLaurentis, she's no longer alone, she has Venom, always with her, in her corner. That's why she's AD, and, Alison should no longer exist! But...

"Rebekah is dead... her body was found this morning..."

But, when feelings surfaces... when anger and sorrow appear again in her life. She cannot hide the humanity still still have in her...

"AHHGRRR!" The blonde groans, she starts to break everything that's around her. Anger... pain... sorrow... frustration. Bottles of expensive liquors crash against the floor. And, tearing apart the entire place, it's not enough... so, she decides to shut it down again... all her emotions... all her feelings... letting her inner demon take control of the situation...

"Time to eat, Venom..." Alison mumbles to the evil she has in her, and, her eyes become black...

Yeah, just like dreams, nightmares become true too, and, there's no worse nightmare than facing the devil in person...

* * *

_**(In a lonely alley)** _

"It wasn't me, AD! I swear! I-I... I... I didn't hurt her!" The man stammers his words, scared when he's cornered against the wall in an empty alley...

"But, you were her manager! So, you know where she went last night after singing in my nightclub..."

The man just gulps, he doesn't dare to answer. His cowardice just pisses off Alison even more. Because she knows he's hiding something...

"Last call... tell me what you know. Or, I'll introduce you to Venom..."

"What? Who's Venom..?"

 _ **'Let me take it from here..**_ _.'_ says the voice inside Alison's head, and, the blonde nods...

A big black shadow appears behind the blonde, a black liquid form with big, sharp teeth...

"OMG! OMG! I I-IAAHHH!"

The screams of the man are heard in a lonely alley of this beautiful city. A reminder that in this glamorous, fancy, sparkling city, no one is safe... no one... not even the worst evils... Maybe that's why the Mayor has decided to start a new program to reinforce the police force. A program of new recruits that starts with...

* * *

_**(At the police station)** _

"Spencer Hastings..."

"At your service, Sir!" The brunette stands stiff, in front of her superior. The chief of the police station...

"Top in her class, the younger graduate with honors..."

The chief keeps reading the file of the newbie. And, it's impressive, really. Spencer seems to have what it's needed in the job, but...

"You might think you have the skills to be a detective, regardless of your young age. But, I'm against it..." The old man says while he drops the file into his desk...

"Excuse me...?" Spencer frowns, confused. She thought that she got into the new program of detectives without a problem. Is she wrong? No, she's not...

"If the Mayor wants to send little kids to clean his streets. I've no power to stop him..." He deeply sighs and, says "But, you're a detective without any experience in the field. And, in my book, that just leads to a fuking disaster. You're still a kid, newbie. That's why I'm putting you to work with Detective Torres... he will be your new nanny..."

Spencer wants to protest, she doesn't need a nanny, but, it's not under discussion...

"Mike Torres will be the main detective in every case. You still have too much to learn, kid. So, you can assist, but, you'll say as he says. Do I make myself clear?"

"But..."

"No 'buts'! You don't like it. There's the door..." He points out the door, making very clear, this is it. Take it or leave. Spencer ponders her options and when she says nothing, it's very clear what has been her resolution...

No reply from the upset brunette. If he doesn't believe in her skills she just will need to prove him wrong. That's why she gets on the job without any objection. The chief gives her a brief debriefing about what will be her first case and without waiting anymore, she goes to join his new partner who's already waiting for her, outside of a nightclub...

* * *

_**(At the nightclub)** _

"Detective Torres...?" Spencer asks, she doesn't know how he looks like, but, who else could be standing here, wearing a badge...

"I'm sorry. I'm late..."

"It's okay newbie..." He leads them towards the building and says "Call me Mike, by the way..."

Spencer nods, she tries to introduce herself, but, before she could say a word, the detective recites her file. Spencer gulps hard, feeling a big pressure already over her shoulders, seems like everyone knows that she's smart and, top of her class. But, will that be enough to be a good detective?

"Don't worry kid. I don't expect you to be the perfect detective. Just don't make anything that could get us killed..."

Spencer gulps hard, it's the 1st day and they're already talking about dying on the job. And, talking about Death, they should be solving the murder of this girl, so, why they're in front of a nightclub? Spencer wonders...

"What are we doing in this nightclub, Mike?"

"Collecting information..." They start to walk towards the building and, says "The victim was a singer. She song here, last night..."

They stand in front of the door of the night club, the old man seems hesitating to get in... he even looks a little... scared?

"Something wrong?" Mike shakes his head, he needs to look strong in front of the new recruit, or, at least that's the lie he says to himself because he knows who owns this place. And, even if the police has never been able to find any proof against her... he knows... deep down in her guts that they're going to face the Devil in person...

You don't want to mess with these people. So, just let me do the talking, okay?"

Spencer nods, and, she has no intention to contradict him, but, she cannot keep her mouth shut when old, known faces come into the picture...

"Noel?!"

A big smirk spreads over Noel's lips when he opens the doors and see who's standing in front of him. _This is gonna be fun_ , it's what Noel thinks when he leads them into the club where his boss is playing the piano...

_"It's a new day,_

_It's a new life,_

_It's a new city for me,_

_And, I'm feeling good..."_

The owner of the club is playing its piano, singing with a scraped and melancholy voice. Hitting each key with so much force, like if she was trying to punish the piano, but, to be honest she wants to punish someone else. Because this gorgeous blonde rules the underworld of this big city, no one should dare to commit a crime without her consent... no one should touch what it's precious to her...

This was supposed to be a new city, a new beginning for Alison. But, somehow, it seems that the same wicked feelings keep hunting her. Pain, sorrow... she was supposed to have left all of that behind, in Rosewood. But, she's wrong... feelings are reappearing... as well as people from the past...

"AD, you've visitors..." Noel announces and, AD stops playing the piano. The blonde slowly turns her head to the right, just enough to be able to see who are these 'guests'...

"OMG! You're alive!" Spencer mumbles like a whisper, like if she couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing...

"Well, well. What do we have here...?" The blonde smirks, with a devious smile on her face when she sees a pale Spencer Hasting standing there, in front of her...

It's clear that Alison is amused by Spencer's facial expression. The poor brunette was so freaking out, it was like if she was seeing a ghost...

"You're alive... you, Ali-..."

"AD... you can call us AD..." Alison's eyes seem a little darker when she talks about herself in plural. Because Alison DiLaurentis doesn't exist anymore. And, the hell she will let Spencer bring up the past.

This is a new city... a new beginning... even if the evils stay the same...


	3. New city, same evils _ part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, in this chapter we will start in the present and then, the italic will show you what happened in the past, previous at the actual present. Hope it's clear

"So, tell me. How was your first weeks as a cop... I mean detective...?"

No reply, complete silence on the line...

"Spence... are you there?" And, while Spencer's friend is trying to reach her with words, Spencer's mind is very far away... recalling the events of the past couple of days...

* * *

* * *

**Some days ago...**

_(At AD's nightclub)_

_"Do you know each other...?" Mike asks when Spencer and Alison stand face to face once again, after 5 years..._

_Five years of feeling guilty for being a liar and a bad friend. 5 years of painful remorse for how Alison ended -A's chapter. The memories of that horrible night still haunt Spencer more than once. Because Alison killed herself that night! Her friend chose death, and, she blames herself for it._

_If they wouldn't have betrayed her... if they wouldn't have settled Alison's heart to be crushed... maybe Alison wouldn't have shot herself. That's what Spencer has always thought, that's her fault, that she and her friends left no choice to Alison than end her life that night because of the stab in the back she got from Spencer and the other girls... or at least that's what she thought because as painful as it was, to bury Alison for a second time back then, it's even more painful to find out she's alive... she's been alive all this time..._

_"You're alive..." Spencer says with a bitter voice. She should be happy to find out Alison is still alive; more than once she wished to have a chance to redeem herself, to have a second chance to compensate her wrongs but that seemed impossible with Alison dead._

_The guilt was so strong in her heart, that Spencer didn't find another way to keep living than trying to solve the problems of others. That's why she decided to become a detective. To save someone's life, to stop horrors like the ones they lived under the hand of -A... but, when she stares at Alison in the eyes... all her guilt, all her pain... it turns into anger..._

_"You're alive?! You let us feel guilty all these years about your death when..."_

_"Shut up, Spencer. Like if you could really feel bad about what happens to me..." AD cuts her off, she has no intention to hear out what Spencer has to say. And, the brunette wants to protest, because, yes! She felt guilty, she still feels guilty by how Alison 's life allegedly ended... even if the blonde finds that hard to believe..._

_"I don't know what is happening here, newbie! But, we're here for our case! Okay?" Mike says to his new partner, and then, he turns his head towards AD, and, says '"I don't care what happened between the two of you in the past. All I want is to find who killed..."_

_"Who killed Rebekah Mikaelson..." Alison finishes his sentence, and, the detectives seem shocked to see that Alison knows about the murder, already..._

_"Don't be so surprised, detectives. I'm AD; the ruler of the underground, I have eyes and ears everywhere. I know all the bad that happens in this city before it happens..."_

_"If what you're saying it's true. Then, do you know who killed her?" Spencer asks with sarcasm in her voice because she finds hard to believe Alison's words, and, the blonde angrily pouts, because no, she doesn't know who dared to kill her dear Rebekah..._

_Spencer smirks when Alison shut down her pretentious mouth. Mike is right, she cannot get distracted by Alison's presence. She need to focus on the case... on being a good detective... she will deal with Alison later..._

_**'Do you want me to eat them...?'** Alison deviously smirks when she hears the proposition of Venom in her mind. And, as tempting as it's to kill one of the girls who's responsible for putting so much pain in her life, she cannot let Venom kill Spencer... at least not yet because like the detective Torres said. Finding out who killed Rebekah is the priority now..._

_Face to face once again. Is this Karma? Fate? Whatever, it's the reason to bring them together, it looks like destiny likes to play twisted games. Nothing good can get out of this, that's what Alison thinks... but you never know how this will end... right?_

_"AD. We've some questions for you..." The detective Torres says, trying not to look scared to face her. Alison smirks, she laughs. It's this the man who will solve the case of her dear Rebekah? Please, the man is almost peeing himself, just because he's in front of her..._

_It's clear to Alison that she cannot put her hopes in the police, to solve this case and find the real culprit of the murder, but, at least, to keep the appearances, she's willing to play the game and cooperate..._

_"Sure... go ahead detective. Ask me whatever you need to know... if you've the guts to do it..." The detective Torres gulps hard when Alison deviously challenges him._

_He doesn't know if he's more intimidated by her gorgeous look, or, by the lethal gaze of Alison. He has heard so many things about the blonde, some of them seem so unreal, but, to sum it up, everyone labels her as the Devil. And, that's so fucking scary..._

_Contrary to Mike, Spencer is familiar with that look and that intimidating posing. All those years of being close to a cruel Queen Bee, it made her tough. Alison will need more than a lethal gaze to send shivers up to Spencer's spine. And, maybe that's why the brunette feels the impulse to step forwards and, start the interrogation because her partner seems too scared to talk..._

_"What is your connexion with the victim: Rebekah Mikaelson...?" Spencer starts making the questions, and, a scared Mike doesn't dare to stop her. Alison just smirks, she must admit, Spencer has guts to even dare to talk to her like this..._

_"I made a question, Ali-..."_

_"AD. You'll call me AD; or, I'll show you why your partner is so scared of me..." Spencer gulps hard, leave it to Alison DiLaurentis, to make people fearful to Death, with just words. Geez! Somehow, Spencer feels like a nerdy teenage girl again, in front of the feared Queen Bee. Spencer doesn't know why Alison adopted a new alias, but, maybe it's linked with pretending to be dead. Anyway, that's not important right now, Spencer needs information from her, so, she decides not to try her luck and accepts the terms of the blonde..._

_"Fine. AD. What was your relationship with Rebekah Mikaelson...?"_

_"She worked here as a waitress, years ago. Then, she became a singer, last year. Her debut album was a hit. And, even if she became famous, she kept coming to sing from time to time..."_

_Spencer takes note of everything. Why would Rebekah continue coming to sing here? It's the first question that Spencer asks herself, she stares at Alison in the eyes, and, the dear detective is convinced there's something more in there... she can tell. And, that's why her next question is..._

_"Did you sleep with her...?"_

_"Yes... more than once..." Spencer seems a little shocked at how easily Alison admitted that she was having sex with the singer. The blonde has nothing to hide concerning her sex appeal, and, her good taste. She's not the kind of girl to kiss and tell, but, she's not also going to deny what she does, and, with whom she does it..._

_"So... you were a couple...?"_

_"Hell, no!" Alison laughs, mocking about the idea that she and Rebekah, they were something more than fucking buddies._

_It's a bitter laugh because when Alison thinks about it, she stays very quiet after denying any kind of relationship with the victim. And, she wasn't lying, Rebekah and her, they weren't a couple, girlfriends or anything. But, that doesn't mean she didn't care for the girl..._

_""We were good in bed. That's all..." Spencer can sense a little of painful regret in Alison's voice when those words are spoken. They might not be a 'thing', but, it's obvious that Alison felt something for the victim, even if she will always deny it..._

_Exploring Alison's feelings for the dead girl is not the goal here, that's why, the young Hastings changes the course of her interrogation..._

_"Do you know about anyone who would want to see her dead?"_

_"No..." And, the blonde wasn't lying, she can't imagine who could want her dead. Let's be real, Rebekah wasn't a bad person. Yeah, she was using it, but, what artist is not on drugs these days? It's that reason enough to kill her?_

_"Do you know if she was in problems; or something like?"_

_"No..." Besides her drug problem, the girl seemed to be fine. Or, was she hiding something? Alison wonders now. Did she miss out something? Did Rebekah have been in stress and she failed to see it? To help her?_

_"Do you've any idea where she was last night after midnight?"_

_"No, she left the club at 10 PM. Wait, why you ask where she was at midnight? It's that her time of death?" Spencer gulps, she might be telling more of what she should be saying..._

_"I'm the one doing the questions here, AD..." Alison hums, not happy with the reply. But, she decides to let it there. Spencer keeps making questions and, Alison rolls her eyes, looking annoyed by each one of them till..._

_"Her manager. We cannot reach him. Do you have any idea why?" Alison smirks, she says nothing, but, looking at that smirk, Spencer knows she's hiding something..._

_"You know where is him, isn't it? Tell me, what happened to him?!"_

_**'Tell them...'** Venom says inside Alison's mind. And, Alison smirks, feeling no remorse of what Venom did. The man was human garbage, he's the one who initiated Rebekah's drug addiction problems. He was the drug dealer who might have put her life in danger. And, the only regret Alison has, it's letting him be the manager of the singer, and, not dealing with him, the first second she knew he was giving drugs to Rebekah..._

_"He might know what happened to her..." Spencer says, she's sure that she can get some kind of a clue if she gets to talk to the man, but..._

_"He knows nothing. That's a dead end..." Alison says, so sure about her words that Spencer is sure about something..._

_"You have talked with him, isn't?" Alison doesn't reply, her devious smirk just gets bigger, sending shiver's to Spencer's spine. What have you done with the man? What have you become? It's this why everyone is afraid of you, Ali? Spencer wonders, but, she seems hesitant to say out loud those questions..._

_"Are you feeling afraid of me, Spencer...?" Alison deviously asks when she sees how Spencer hesitates on what question to do next._

_"Why should I be afraid of you...?" The detective says, trying to look serene. But, Alison doesn't buy it, even if the brunette doesn't dare to admit it right now, she's a little scared of her, and, Alison feels happy about it. Maybe that's why, she has a change of heart, and, decides to drop something at Spencer's feet, as a dog-bone..._

_"Noel, bring him..." Noel seems shocked by Alison's order, but he follows her request and bring the manager of the singer. He drops the scared man at the feet of Spencer. And, the first impulse of the detective it's to check up the man..._

_"OMG! What the hell did you do to him?!"_

_"Relax, Spencer. We just had a little talk. Isn't that right, Jimmy?" The manager nods non-stop, shaking. He's so afraid of what he saw, of what he lived under Venom's interrogation that it's more than obvious that his fragile mind has been broken..._

_"You can go to jail for this, AD..." Spencer says. She's convinced that the tortured man has all the elements to fill a complaint against Alison. But, even if he has all the rights to do it, he doesn't have the guts to do it..._

_"I-I-It's ooookkkkaaayyy... I... I've no complaint against AD..." Spencer drops her jaw open when the scared man mumbles those words..._

_"You see, detective. You don't need to make a big deal about this. He's okay with our 'little chat'..."_

_"Whatever you did to him. It's wrong..."_

_"I just made him talk. And, he said nothing relevant to be honest..."_

_"You're not a detective..."_

_"I'm not. But, I'll do whatever is needed to solve this case..." This is personal for Alison, even if Spencer doesn't care..._

_"Threaten someone's life, it's against the law..." Alison just smirks, not looking scared at all about the consequences of her actions. And, Spencer would love to erase that damn smirk from her face, but, she can't..._

_Especially since the manager isn't going to fill a case against Alison, Spencer decides to stop this meeting for now. And, bring the manager under the police custody for interrogation and, definitely a medical check-up..._

_"We're done for now, AD. But, I'll be back..." Spencer says before leaving. And, to that, Alison just smirks when she replies..._

_"Looking forwards, to it..." Spencer turns around and with the help of Mike she brings the manager of the singer with them..._

_"You let him live...?" Noel asks once the detectives are gone..._

_**'He didn't taste yummy...'** Venom says, and, Alison just replies in her mind mind 'so picky...'. Even if Venom didn't eat him, Alison doesn't feel scared about what the manager could say about what he saw. Let's face it, who would ever believe him? And, she wasn't wrong because back at the police station..._

* * *

_(At the Police station)_

_"She's the Devil! She has a demon inside her!"_

_"He's useless, newbie..." Mike says while they stare at the mad man who can't stop talking crazy things. "I know what you're thinking, but, if I was you, I would not try to make a case against, AD..."_

_"She broke him, Mike, she..."_

_"She's a necessary evil in this city..."_

_"What?! What are you talking about...?" Mike doesn't reply, he just knows that since AD arrived to the city, the bad things that happen in the underground of this city have a limit now. The number of murders, of kidnapping has decreased. And, that's because any hitman is afraid of AD... bad people think it twice before doing something bad because of the blonde..._

_Mike doesn't share this information with the newbie, he wants Spencer to focus just in the case. So, he just walks away because it's obvious that the manager is a dead end, just like Alison predicted. They need a new root of causes for their case, and, if they're smart enough to figure it out, they will get to the same conclusion than a devious girl..._

* * *

_(At an abandoned building)_

_"Where is the boss?"_

_A gang of dangerous men wonders where is the head of the organization that smuggle weapons. And, to reply to that question, someone drops the head of whom, they'are looking for..._

_"Oh! Shit!" The men freak out when they see just the head of their leader. Opening the boxes of the shipment they just brought today, each one of them takes a gun._

_"Who's out there...?" They ask, but, no one reply. There's just darkness around them._

_No matter how glamorous, fancy, sparking this city can be... no one is save in the dark... no one... not even the worst evils that could exist..._

_"DIE!" Without knowing who's the real enemy, they blindly shoot, randomly in the dark. The gunfire doesn't stop, till there's no bullets to drop. No one could have survived such gunfire, no one except the demon who rules the underworld of this city: AD..._

_"HAHHH!" One by one, the men scream when something drags them into the darkness. Some of them keep shooting, but, their guns are torn a part by a black shape..._

_"What is that?!" A man says and, to answer her question, A powerful black figure appears in front of him, eating the head of the boss..._

_**"I'm Venom"** The man gets scared by this big monster that appears in front of him, that calls himself Venom. The smuggler empties his gun against him, but, the bullets are just absorbed by Venom, without hurting him. The devious creature laughs at the fool attempt of the man to hurt him. " **You, homo sapiens and your guns..."** Venom mocks before opening his mouth, and, eating him..._

_"Oh! Jesus Christ!" Says the last man standing when he sees how Venom devours his team, one by one. "Please! Let me live!" The man kneels, he pleads for mercy. But, Venom doesn't know the word 'mercy', he wants to eat him. But, before he can do it, Alison needs to get something from him..._

_For the moment, they don't know why or who killed the singer, but, Alison is pretty sure that someone might have targeted the girl because she was close to her, AD. And, if she's right, then Alison needs to find out who the hell wants to get under her skin. That's why after the visit of Spencer and MIke, AD decides to play 'the detective' by herself..._

_Alison checked the crime scene, looking at the calibre of the bullet holes, this is army stuffs. In one of the holes, there's still a piece of the bullet, the bullet is very specific, you cannot get this kind of weapon in a store. And, there's just one gang in the city who supplies that kind of stuffs._

_The blonde decided to play a visit to the gang who might have provided the murder weapon. And, even if the head of the organization didn't dare to talk, she's sure that the man, who's begging for his life right now, has plenty to say..._

_"Please! Don't kill me!" The scared man says when Venom threatens his life. Venom drops the bullet sample, and, requests the list of customers. It's when the man was printing the list when Venom can hear the sirens of the police approaching..._

_"Damn it..." Alison mumbles to herself. AD ponders under the idea of leaving without the list, but, Alison refuses to leave, empty handed. So, she quickly types into the keyboard of the computer. So focused on the screen, she ignores the smuggler who takes this opportunity to run away..._

_The man gets out of the building without being followed by AD, he looks happy, he escaped death, but, he didn't scape jail..._

_"Raise your hands!"_

_"Craps..." Ths smuggler says when he sees he's surrounded by cops._

_Mike and Spencer get into the building with a team of cops. They find the big arsenal of weapons, they see the holes in the walls, the bullet casings on the ground, dozens of them..._

_"What happened here?" Spencer wonders when she looks at what seems to be a war scene... but, without a single body?_

_"Sorry, Spencer. I'm a step ahead of you..." Alison smirks from the roof of the closest building, watching from afar how the police take possession of the perimeters..._

_**'She's smart and bossy..**.' Venom says about Spencer, as they watch her giving orders to the rest of the cops. It's obvious that if the police is here, it's because of her. Alison is not surprised about it, Spencer was the brain in the group of liars, back in Rosewood. So, if Alison wants to catch and punish Rebekah's killer, she needs to act fast, before the other girl win this hand..._

_Alison made a backup of the list on a no traceable server. She has the list of customers, of logistics, but, looking into those who purchased the kind of weapon to be used with that specific calibre, it doesn't show the real killer... the names of the list have no connection with the victim..._

* * *

_(At the nightclub, at night)_

_"Damn it! What a waste of time!" Alison says when she drops her hands over the bar table._

_The place is full of people, like always, but, Alison couldn't feel more lonely. The blonde finishes her drink in one shot. And, she was requesting another drink when someone says..._

_"Make it two, please..." Alison raises an eyebrow when she looks at her right, and, sees the brunette who's sitting beside her..._

_"What the hell are you doing here, Spence. I'm not in the mood to deal with you..."_

_"You're in a bad mood. It's because the data you got from the gang this afternoon, it brought you to nowhere?"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about..." Spencer is not surprised that Alison denies what she's saying. Spencer has no proofs to link Alison with what happened with the gang. But, her guts are telling her that just Alison had enough motives to go after them, looking for information... and, she wasn't wrong... even if at the end, Alison got not valuable information at all..._

_Spencer drops a file over the bar table. Alison wonders about what it's. And, it's Spencer's file about the case..._

_"Why are you showing me, this...?" Alison says while she turns over the pages_

_"Because two heads are better than one..." Spencer says, when their drinks arrives, she dispatches them, one for Alison, the other for her..._

_"I'm not working with you... we're not friends! I don't trust you!" The blonde says. Anger, pain, they are reflected in her voice. And, Spencer knows she should solve this case with Mike's help. But..._

_"This isn't about us. This is about the dead girl who was 'someone' for you. The victim, Rebekah... you might want to deny it. But, you need closure. And, I believe solving this case, it can grant you that closure you so desperately need..."_

_**'Oh, she's good reading you...'** Venom says in Alison's mind. The blonde just mentally replies a 'shut up' to her inner partner._

_"So, what do you say, AD? Are you up to the challenge?" Spencer says with a sassy voice when she drinks her glass. And, Alison angrily pouts, she doesn't say a word, she just grabs the file and leads them upstairs, where she lives..._

* * *

_(At AD's loft)_

_No one is free of guilt... no one is perfect. And, no one is as a bad loser as Spencer Hastings..._

_"C'mon! You've to be kidding me!" The brunette exaggeratedly drops her cards when once again, Alison wins the hand..._

_It's the 5th time in a row that Alison wins. And, Spencer is not an expert in poker, but, she's smart, she should be able to win at least once! But, till now, she hasn't done it..._

_"Do you want to lose again?" The blonde smirks, teasing the brunette to play another round. And, as much as Spencer wants to kick Alison's ass in the card game, they need to resume their brainstorming about the case..._

_"Let's order something to eat, and, we will see..." The detective says and they order Chinese. Eating from the boxes, they overview the possible scenarios that could have caused the death of the singer. Looking for a root of causes, Spencer thinks they need to explore more about the victim's past..._

_"What do you know about her family?"_

_"Nothing, really..."_

_"You had sex with her, in a regular basis. And, you know nothing about the girl?"_

_"What do you want me to tell you? I never asked! It was just sex... just sex..." Spencer doesn't believe it. If it was just sex why Alison is so invested on finding the responsible of Rebekah's death?_

_"I don't talk about my past... A long time ago, I decided to leave the past behind, and, never bring it back to my present. So, how can I dare to ask someone about their past when I don't even dare to re-open some chapters of my life...?"_

_Alison admits that more than once, she got tempted to really get to know Rebekah. But, she didn't dare to look for a further, deeper connexion when, she's not open to talk about her own history. More than once, Rebekah tried to get a peek about Alison's life, but, every time, the blonde shut down, not sharing anything about her past..._

_"I don't ask for something I cannot give too, in return..." If Alison wasn't willing to open up and to talk about her past, she wasn't going to ask the other half to open about it, either. Something that seems very reasonable for Alison, but, very new to hear, for Spencer..._

_"You've changed..." The detective mumbles. It wasn't a question, it was more like a revelation because the Alison she knew, the Queen Bee of Rosewood that Alison was back then, she wouldn't have thought it twice before getting something from others without giving something back in return..._

_"I haven't changed. AD is like this. You think I've changed because you keep seeing me as Alison DiLaurentis. But, you need to understand that Alison is dead, Spencer. She died 5 years ago, back there, in that roof where Cece aka -A, died too..." Spencer gulps hard, feeling sad and guilty about what the blonde is saying. But, can she blame her? Alison got betrayed by those who were closer to her, for the girl she loved. So, it's just normal that she wants to leave the person she was back then, behind her, right?_

_Thinking about it, Spencer is not so different from Alison. She hasn't returned in Rosewood in years, and, she doesn't speak out about her past neither. Not even when people ask her about it... It seems they have that in common._

_They might don't like to revisit their past, but, they need to look deeply into Rebekah's past. And, when they do it, to their surprise, they find a blocking point..._

_"There's no records of Rebekah Mikaelson before 2010. Why?" Spencer wonders why she finds nothing about the girl before that year. And, that's because..._

_"OMG! She changed her name?"_

_"What?!" Alison is even more shocked about the news than Spencer. Why would the girl have changed her identity? The blonde wonders..._

_"According to the police database, her name changed when she got into the program of protected witnesses..." Spencer doesn't have the clearance to see more about the case. But, when that has stopped her to continue with an investigation?_

_"Are you hacking your own database?" Alison might not be a nerd, but, she knows when someone is doing something illicit..._

_"I'm just doing what is necessary to solve the case..." Spencer says the same words that Alison used during their previous interrogation..._

_"It's against the law..." The blonde points out, doing the same as Spencer, because that's what the detective said the other day..._

_"Shut up..." Spencer mumbles. Alison smirks and closes her mouth, letting the girl work in silence..._

_Life is funny sometimes, no matter how much we try to bury our past, no matter how much we try to reinvent itself, the past will not let us go... no matter how much we try..._

* * *

_(At a photo studio, the next day)_

_"Hey! What the hell are you doing?! We're in the middle of a photo shoot?!" The photographer says when Spencer and Mike interrupt his photo session._

_"Everyone out. Now!" Mike says when he shows up his badge. The models and the rest of the staff start to leave. The photographer tries to do the same, but, the detective stops him when he holds him by the collar of his jacket and says "Where the hell do you think you're going, Benji?"_

_"How do you know that name...?" The photographer mumbles, shocked to hear his real name for the fist time in years..._

_"We know all about you and your sister, Claire, or, should I say Rebekah Mikaelson?" The photographer gulps, revealing that he knew the alias of his sister..._

_"We know about the horrors the two of you lived when you were younger, when your parents got involved with a sect that went crazy 10 years ago. You and your sister were the only two survivors when the sect planned a massive, groupal suicide. And, after revealing some details of what you saw inside that sect. The police put you under protection, giving you new names... new lives..." Spencer says while Mike is holding him, making sure he couldn't scape..._

_"You and your sister got a new life. A new beginning and decided to go in separate ways. I guess you got really shocked when you got to see her again, after all these years, right? You saw her in here, in your photo studio, during the photo shoot of her next album, right?"_

_"I was happy to see her again. Doing well..." He wasn't lying about that. After all the crazy things they lived, he was happy to see that they were able to leave that in the past... or, at least that's what he thought till..._

_"The title of her new album was going to be 'family'. She wrote songs about your family. She was going to talk about her past... your past In the new album she was planning to launch. I guess she told you that, right? That she wrote songs about her past, your past... and, that made you snap... right?"_

_"We promised to never talk about it! About the horrors we lived because of that fucking sect! So, how the hell she dared to write songs about it?!" The photographer is angry, is another person. Like if he was possessed by the evil. But, in this city, there's no worse evil than the one who goes under the name of AD..._

_"So, you killed her just because she was planning to open up about your past?!" Spencer frowns, when she hears the question. Both detectives are taken off guard when the blonde arrives, with a killer look on her face..._

_"What?! I... I didn't kill her!"_

_"Stop lying..." If there's something AD hates more in this world, it's a liar. It brings the worst of her, and, you can see it, by the way her eyes look... ready to kill..._

_"AD! You shouldn't be here! I told you to leave it to us!" Alison ignores Spencer's words. She's so angry with the supposed killer of Rebekah that she can't think straight, she just sees red..._

_**'Let's kill him.**..' Venom says in her mind and Alison nods, her eyes become black, she's letting Venom take control of her body and do what needs to be done. So, she strongly pushes Mike away, and, drags the photographer down, against the ground..._

_"AD! NO!" Spencer has to stop whatever Alison has in mind. But, that's the thing, Alison is not in power right now, it's Venom who's in charge..._

_"You're a bad guy..." AD says with a deeper voice, licking its lips, ready to eat him. After all, the deal with Alison is that he can eat as many bad guys as he wants, so, he's doing nothing wrong, right? But, what if the photographer is not really the bad guy that they have been looking for...?_

_Spencer sees someone moving behind them, someone emerges from behind, with a gun in its hand. Everything happens so fast, Spencer's body moves before her brain can catch up with what is happening, and, everyone looks shocked to see how the young detective, throw herself towards AD, taking a bullet for her..._

_"Newbie!" Mike screams when he sees Spencer falling to the ground, and, bleeding out._

_"Love, what the hell are you doing?" The photographer says to the person who's holding the gun. His partner, a soldier who just came back home after his last tour..._

_"No one will hurt you! No one has the right to bring you pain! Not your sister! Not them! I'll not allow it!" The soldier says, his hand shaking. It's obvious that he's not in the best mental state..._

_The old detective is not the only one who looks surprised by the development of the situation. AD is also shocked, not about finding out who's the real killer, but about finding out that Spencer put her life at risk, to save her..._

_**'She took a bullet for us...'** Venom says, this is the first time that someone risk its life to protect them, and, it's a new unexpected sensation for the symbiote, Venom feels something for the first time in his existence and AD's eyes become blue again. Her anger turns into concern for the detective that's lying down, on the ground..._

_"I don't want to die..." Spencer mumbles when Alison kneels at her side, and, puts pressure on the wound._

_"I'll not let you... I promise..." AD says and, that's all that Spencer remembers before everything becomes black..._

_The world is far to be perfect. But, it's not perfection what we look for, at the end of the road... we just look for a way to to keep going, protecting those we love..._

* * *

_(At the hospital, a few hours later)_

_Spencer awakes when a 'bip, bip' sound is annoying enough to wake her up. The first seconds she opens her eyes, everything looks blurry, even the silhouette of the person who's beside her bed..._

_"Mike...?" The brunette tries to guess who's the person who hasn't left her side since she got out of surgery, but, she couldn't be more wrong..._

_"How you dare to confuse me with that old man?!" Spencer rolls her eyes when the blonde points out her mistake. "Are you blind?!"_

_"I just woke up after getting shot. Give me a break..." The detective says when she rubs her head. If the blonde is here to give her a headache, it would be better for her to leave. But, Alison is not here to make her feel any more uncomfortable of what she's already..._

_"It wasn't her brother who killed her. The boyfriend of the brother is the one who pulled the trigger and killed Rebekah..."_

_"Why?"_

_"It seems that he overheard a conversation between the two siblings. The photographer, his lover was really upset with what Rebekah was planning to do. The soldier tried to talk with her, make her change her mind about bringing back the past. But, Rebekah didn't change her mind, so, he used the phone of her brother, pretending to be him, he fixed a meeting with Rebekah in the docks, so, he could kill her, and, bury the past with her..."_

_"That seems very radical..."_

_"People do crazy things in the name of love..." Spencer nods, she agrees, over the years, she has seen people do the unthinkable under the excuse of love, so, she's not so surprised that 'love' was the main motive for this murder..._

_"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that the case got solved. Mike managed the situation while I brought you to the hospital..."_

_"I thought that your main priority was to deal with the killer?" The brunette is surprised that Alison didn't try to handle the killer by herself. She let the police do it for her..._

_"Yeah, it was, but, I did promise you I wouldn't let you die, so..." Spencer smiles, maybe after all their friendship can be saved... just like her..._

_"I've to go... I just stayed to be sure that I didn't break my promise..."_

_"Yeah, yeah, I'm alive, you can go..." Spencer chuckles, but, she stops the little laughs when it's too painful for her chest. Alison stands up, ready to leave, she stands under the door frame and turns around, so, she can see in the eyes, the girl who's in a hospital bed..._

_"I'm glad you're not dead..."_

_"Me too..." Spencer says with a smile. "And, it makes me happy that we could find the real culprit of the murder of your friend..."_

_Alison smiles, it brings peace to her heart to close the case of Rebekah. She might haven't eaten the killer, but, she's okay with it. Even if she doesn't get why..._

_"This prove that nothing good comes from bringing back the past. We should leave the past in the past. You should keep that in mind..." The blonde's words before leaving, they stay in Spencer's mind for a long time, even after being released from the hospital and, back to her apartment..._

* * *

* * *

**_Back to the present..._ **

Spencer is finally back home, out of the hospital when her phone rings.

"Hello..." The brunette doesn't say more since she doesn't have the number registered. And, that's because the girl who's calling her, she hasn't contacted her in years...

"Hi, Spencer... it's Emily..." Spencer's eyes get bigger of shock. Of all the people she was expecting a call from, Emily wasn't one of them.

Like Spencer, Emily left Rosewood as soon as possible. The only difference, it's that the other brunette left without saying where. Emily's life has been a complete mystery for Spencer and the rest of the girls. Beside the sporadic postcards that Hanna gives them from Emily, they know nothing about her. So, why she's reaching out, now?

"Hanna told me you got shot..." Spencer rolls her eyes, of course the entire planet finds out about her life thanks to the big mouth of Hanna Marin...

"Thank you for calling. But, I'm fine, the bullet just past through. I got lucky I guess..." Spencer tries to laugh about it, but, to be honest, it was more than luck what saved her ass.

The doctors told her that it was a miracle she made it to the hospital in less than 5mn of getting shot, a few more minutes without getting treated, it could have caused her death. But, it didn't... even if Spencer hasn't been able to understand how the hell Alison brought her to the hospital in such record time. Even without traffic, the hospital was a more than 30mn by car, so, how did Alison bring her so fast to the hospital without a car? Spencer wonders when her friend tries to make a conversation with her...

"So, tell me. How was your first weeks as a cop... I mean detective...?"

No reply, complete silence on the line...

"Spence... are you there?" And, while Spencer's friend is trying to reach her with words, Spencer's mind is very far away... recalling the events of the past couple of days. Till Emily yells over the phone, bringing her back to reality...

"Sorry, sorry... I spaced out..." Spencer tries to excuse her absence of words...

"Yeah, I noticed..." Emily chuckles, she sounds joyful, Spencer thinks when she hears her voice. It makes her smile, because the last time she saw the brunette, the girl looked a lot like a zombie.

Losing Alison back then, and, the way they got played by -A, it broke Emily like you have no idea. The brunette needed space to heal, she needed time, and, she still need that because she is still healing from what they lived in Rosewood, just like the rest of them. And, Spencer understands that, she understands that all of them, they deserve to find their way to heal.

Maybe Alison is right, maybe leaving the past behind is the best. And, maybe that's why Spencer says nothing about Alison. Not to Emily, not to anyone. If Alison wants to forget about her past, if she wants to rebrands herself under the name of AD. Who's she to tear away this new life for Alison?

Between all of them, Spencer really believes that Alison is the one who deserves more than anything a new, clean slate. So, why don't let her?

Her call with Emily might end with a 'see you soon', even if they don't know if that _'see you soon'_ will ever really happen. In any case, Spencer feels a little bad about the omission she's doing during the call. Should she really keep Alison as a secret from Emily and the others? Or, should she reveal to the world that Alison DiLaurentis is alive?

You might wonder what this brunette detective will choose to do in the end. But, let me tell you something. Once a liar, always a liar... and, some people are liars... liar till the end...

* * *

**Next: Liar till the End**


	4. Liar till the End

Lies, lies, lies... they are so exquisite, so easy to pronounce... they grow in you, they become you, all you... all you will ever be... and, no matter what you do, you cannot get rid of them. They haunt you, even when you're dead...

"Oh GOD!" Spencer almost throws up when she enters into the crime scene and see the cadaver of her new case. Mike is not shocked about her reaction, this crime scene is sick...

"Forensics, tell us. What do we have here...?" Mike says while he lends a tissue to Spencer, so she can cover her mouth and nose. The brunette is thankful by the gesture, the smell is unbearable...

"By the smell, the texture of the skin and the temperature of the body. My guess, it's that he died 3 days ago..." The forensic leader of the team says to the detectives that are looking around the apartment...

"There are no broken windows, or, signs of a forced entry by the door..." Mike tries to see if the culprit left something behind, but, till now the work seems to be very clean...

"Could it be that the culprit knew the victim and had a way to get in?" Spencer knows that she shouldn't presume anything, but, if there's no evidence that someone forced his way in, then, it's highly probable that the victim let the culprit in, ignoring of what was going to happen...

"Maybe. Let's check who got in and out of the building..." Spencer takes note to ask for the videos of the surveillance cameras in the building...

"Cause of death?" Mike asks when he looks at the tortured, dead man...

"I can't say. We will need to do an autopsy..." The forensic wants to move the body to the morgue as soon as possible. There are signs of torture, but, till they don't do a complete analyse, they cannot really say what caused his death. And, before they take it to the morgue, there's something the brunette detective wants to know...

"What about all the marks in his body?" Spencer asks when she points out at all the cuts infringed on the body. "Were they done post mortem?"

"No, the culprit definitely did them when the man was alive..."

"Geez... who would have done such thing?" Mike wonders, a little terrified to find out who could do such thing...

"Whoever did this. It's very clear that the killer wanted to leave a message..." Spencer says while she stares at all the cuts infringed. Cuts that are actually one word written in blood, many times repeated. With a sharp weapon, the culprit wrote over the skin of the victim many times the same word: LIAR...

"The culprit sliced the word 'LIAR' over his skin, more than a thousand times. Why?" Mike wonders and Spencer wonders too. Whoever did this, he really had a vendetta in progress, that probably wasn't going to end here...

After all, everyone lies... everyone... even you. And, there's no one who hates more a liar than...

* * *

"AD!"

Someone screams her name when the blonde gets inside a big house, outside the city. Alison deviously smirks when she sees all the men, running away from her, scared. Her eyes become black when she lets Venom take control. The black symbiote finally appears in front of the slave traders. A gang of men that was luring young, naive, undocumented girls to be sexual slaves under the lie of getting a visa.

It was a fucking lie, deep down the girls knew it. But, even then, under the despair, the fear of getting deported. They fall into the scam. As soon as Alison found out about their hideout, she didn't doubt on coming in and stop them. One by one, Venom takes its time to kill them...

"Please, NO! Please, let me live!" They plead for forgiveness. But, AD doesn't forgive, AD doesn't give a second chance, especially to liars, to people who scam.

Alison vividly remembers when she was the victim of a scam under the hands of those she called her 'friends'... under the hands of the person she loved the most in this world. And, maybe that's why, she takes her time with them, in breaking their bones, one by one. She cannot kill those who scammed her, she doesn't have the heart to look for a revenge but, she can definitely take her rage out in others, like the men she's destroying right now...

 _ **'For someone who doesn't want to feel a thing, you're really enjoying this...'**_ Venom viciously says inside Alison's mind. And, the blonde can't deny what he's saying. Taking care of human garbage has become her favorite hobby...

They kill everyone, the walls are red now, and when Alison looks at her reflection in a mirror, She sees herself, covered in blood without expressing any emotion at all. She really feels nothing now. What does that make her...? Evil...? Heartless...? Or, just broken...?

* * *

_(At the Police Station, at night)_

"Newbie, are you still here...?" Mike asks when he finds the brunette still working on the case. She should have left the police station hours ago, but, she's still here. Why?

Spencer is getting obsessed with the case because they have no real suspect for the moment, and, Spencer doesn't think she'll be able to sleep without at least make a real breakthrough... she needs to find a lead on the case... anything that could put her on the correct direction to catch the killer...

"Sometimes, these things take time, Hastings..." Spencer nods, she knows that not all the cases will be the same, she knows that she needs to be patient, but...

"I can't let this go... I need to find something... anything that could lead us to the killer..." Mike sighs, he doesn't stop her, he's too tired to argue with a stubborn Spencer. The only thing he does before leaving, it's asking her not to stay till very late.

The old detective leaves, thinking that Spencer wants to show off and be the one who solves the case. But, he's wrong. Yes, Spencer loves to be right, but that's not the reason she can't let this go...

"Liar... the culprit believes the victim was a liar..." Spencer mumbles to herself while she stares at their case board. What lie could have caused so much damage, and be killed like this? What kind of liar was the dead man...? Are all the liars in this Earth going to end like him? She wonders because she's a liar... she was a liar, a really big liar. And, somehow Spencer wonders if she doesn't deserve an end like this one.

Just thinking about it, what does that make her? A bad detective, because she's getting emotional on the case...? Or, just a broken person, haunted by the errors committed in the past...?

The events which happened in Rosewood, broke more than one person... And, everyone involved is trying to keep living, to recover from such horrors. But, to put the pieces together, they might need help... help of each other...

* * *

_(Later, at AD's clubnight)_

"Here, a dirty martini..." Spencer frowns when Noel puts the drink in front of her. She didn't ask for anything...

"On the house, for old times..." He says before leaving her alone. Spences looks scepticale on drinking it, she doesn't trust in Noel, what if...

"He put something in it? That's what you're wondering, Am I right?" A devious blonde whispers in Spencer's ear. And, the brunette rolls her eyes, she hates how easy Alison is able to read her. And, the blonde who approches from behind, is smirking when she sits beside the brunette and, steals her drink...

"Hey! What are you doing?! It's my drink!" The brunette protests when Alison takes a sip of her martini...

"Relax, see, I drank it, and, I'm fine... so, you can drink it too..." The blonde slips the drink back, towards the detective.

AD has strange ways to make a point, but, in any case, it worked, because now, Spencer is drinking her martini without any issue...

"What are you doing in my club, detective...?" Spencer sighs, asking herself the same question. What the hell is she doing here? After getting nowhere in her new case, instead of going home and try to get some sleep; she's here... why?

"You don't want to tell me what brought you here. Fine. Don't tell me. Just finish your drink, and, leave. I don't want you here..." Spencer feels a little hurt by the harsh words of the blonde who walks away without saying anything more.

Spencer is not surprised to see that she's not welcome in Alison's place. Was she too naive to think that solving Rebekah's murder could resolve their issues and bring back the friendship, she lost years ago...?

Too tired to think about anything. Spencer finishes her drink, and, as requested, she leaves the club with no intention to come back... But, that's the thing about life, we never know where destiny will drive us... or, towards whom...

* * *

_(The next day, at the police station)_

"Coffee...?" Spencer nods when her partner offers her a cup of coffee...

It's nearly 7am in the morning when Mike arrived at the station and found the brunette already writing hypothesis on the case board. He's impressed, but, also worried. The last thing he needs, it's an overworked partner because if Spencer's senses are not sharp on the field, it could be lethal for the two of them...

"New rule newbie. Working hours: 8am to 7pm..."

"But Mike, I..."

"You need to stay awake, sharp. I don't care if we're nowhere, in a case, you will not make extra hours..." Spencer doesn't like the rule, but, Mike is not asking, and like the chief said, she has to do what he says so...

"Fine! Let's get to work..." Mike smirks, when the upset brunette leads the way to the morgue.

They were looking at the results of the autopsy when they receive a call... another body was found with the same word written all over the dead body. The word: LIAR...

* * *

_(At AD's club, at night)_

It's very late when Alison comes back home, and, decides to check the finances of the club. Alone in her office, she expects no interruptions, but...

"Busy day?" Noel asks when he refills the empty glass of his boss. She was gone all day, Noel doesn't need to know why, or, where she was. He prefers not to know, to be honest. He has seen AD in action, she saved his life years ago, and, he's grateful for that, but, also scared. That's why, each time he has something to say to the blonde, something he knows, it will piss her off, he hesitates to say it...

"Noel, whatever you need to tell me, just say it..." Alison takes a sip of her drink while she stares at the books of the business. She's in charge of everything, she trusts no one. She needs no one, that's what she tells herself, and, till now, it has worked for her, but, just because she doesn't think she needs someone, that doesn't mean that, the rest of the world doesn't need her...

"AD, well, you see..." Noel stammers his words till the blonde looks at him with a lethal gaze, making him known that he better start to talk now, or he will really piss her off.

"Someone got inside the VIP section without authorization... I... I tried to stop her, I told her that you don't want her here, but, I'm afraid she will not leave, if you don't make her leave..."

"What?! What do you mean...?" The blonde has no idea of what he's talking about, so through the videos of the surveillance cameras, Noel shows her about whom he's talking about...

"OH. HELL NO!" The blonde snaps, leaving her office in a fussy mood caused by the girl who's trying to interrogate her VIP customers without a warrant...

"She has to be here..." Spencer says while she walks around the VIP section of the club. Mike told her not to stay till very late at the police station, but, he said nothing about what she could do with her free time after work...

Trying to make someone talk without a warrant, it's against the books. Spencer knows she's making a stupid move. But, when she saw on the social networks that the only common person between her two victims was coming here, to AD's club, she didn't want to wait to get a warrant... she decides to take this a chance, to really make a breakthrough in the case...

The detective Hastings walks between celebrities and powerful people, trying to find her person of interest when someone strongly grabs her by the arm...

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Spencer gulps hard when she sees the raging blonde who's holding her back...

"Let me go..." The detective says, it sounded as an order even if she didn't mean it to sound like that...

"Who do you think you're, to give me orders?" AD angrily says. And, the detective ponders on what to say next. The last thing she wants to do, it's to get into an unnecessary fight with Alison...

"I'm not giving you orders, I'm just asking you to let me go, so I can do my work..." Alison raises an eyebrow, the brunette will need to say more than that if she wants AD's help.

"Two paparazzi were found dead this week..." Alison releases Spencer from her grip when Spencer stars to talk about her cases. The blonde is not surprised about the awful death of the two men...

"So, Karma finally got to them..."

"What do you mean?"

"They were bad people. Dush men. Always selling lies to the tabloids..."

"How do you know they were selling lies to the tabloids?"

"Please... I know a liar when I see him... and, both of them, they were definitely fucking liars. Bastards without scruples, who had no issue on selling lies about the life of others, just to make it to the tabloids and fill their pockets with money... Nothing sells more than a lie, I guess..."

Spencer takes note about what Alison says. She might will need to corroborate it later, but if the blonde is telling the truth, their bad reputation might explain the reason why they were found, with the word 'LIAR' written all over their entire bodies...

"Do you know about someone who would want them dead?"

"I don't know... every celebrity in town? I mean, they really pissed off lots of people..." Alison replies. The men were famous by the hate of those whom they defamed, and the list of enemies is not short... but...

"The two paparazzi have something in common. They recently got a restriction order from a pop star. Katy Peers. You know her?" Alison nods, the party girl is a regular customer in the club. The blonde even confirms that she saw her tonight at the club...

"Exactly! She's here, in your club, so..." The detective tries to resume her search for the pop star, but once again, Alison grabs her by the arm, stopping her...

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I need to get answers... I need to find her and talk with her..."

"And, I need to see your warrant..." The blonde smirks, raising her eyebrow. She's sure that Spencer doesn't have a warrant, and, she wasn't wrong...

"Please, Ali..."

"Don't call me..." The blonde bares her teeth, already feeling the anger filling her chest, once again, just because the brunette dares to almost call her by her real name...

"Sorry, sorry... please, AD. Just let me talk with the girl..."

"NO! Get out! Now!" The blonde tries to drag her out of the building. Spencer's cases are not her problem, finding out who killed the fucking, bastards paparazzi, it's not her problem, but...

"C'mon! I took a bullet for you... help me just this time!" Alison rolls her eyes, she cannot believe that Spencer is playing that card against her. It will not work... not with her, but, it might work with someone else...

 _ **'Let her do her job...'**_ Venom says inside Alison's mind...

"WHAT?!" Alison mumbles in shock, she cannot believe what her inner demon is saying. Is Venom really pleading in favour of Spencer...?

"What, what?" The detective wonders about what Alison is talking about, but, maybe she should really ask to whom she's talking to...

 _ **'She wants to catch a bad person... a killer. Maybe I can eat it first...'**_ Alison is not happy about Venom proposal, she feels there's something more in what the symbiote is telling her, but, she's too exhausted to argue with her second inner half, so, Alison just rolls her eyes when she accepts to help the detective...

"Fine, I'll help you. Go upstairs, to my loft. I'll bring her to you..." Spencer smiles, she mumbles a 'thank you', but, Alison doesn't care. She's doing this, for Venom...

* * *

_(Later, at Alison's loft)_

"I'll not speak with you without my lawyer..." The pop star is not willing to talk with the dear detective who's standing in front of her. But, the arrogant girl quickly changes her mind when she looks over Spencer's shoulder, and her eyes meet with the lethal gaze of AD...

Alison is standing behind Spencer, and with just one stare, she forces Katy to talk...

"I-I changed my mind. Ask me whatever you want, detective..." Alison smirks, proud of how easy she can spread fear over the heart of anyone...

* * *

_(Some hours later)_

"Wow, that was more exhausting than what I was expecting..." Spencer says when she throws her tired body over the sofa. Her pad is full with notes. And, that's because...

"She fears you..." Alison deviously smiles when the brunette says those words...

"You seem surprised? People have always feared me..." Spencer knows that Alison is right. But, it's not the same to scare a bunch of teenagers in a little town than a group of powerful people in a big city as NY...

"Why people fear you so much...?"

"Because..." Alison deviously smirks when she says "I'm the Devil..."

Spencer chuckles, not understanding how Alison dares compare herself with the worst evil on Earth. But, what the brunette doesn't understand yet, it's that Alison is not figuratively speaking...

"Anyway, you got what you wanted. Why you're still here?" Alison says while she walks towards her bottles of liquor...

"Allow me to rest a little bit. My feet are killing me..." The brunette hasn't taken a break since this morning, all those hours up, it really wore her out...

Feeling a little pity for the tired detective, AD serves two glasses of whiskey, one for her, the other, she softly drops it, beside Spencer's head. The brunette mumbles a 'thank you' and, starts to drink when Alison sits in the armchair that's beside the sofa where Spencer has laid down...

"Did she tell you something useful?" Alison asks while she takes a sip of her glass...

"I'm not sure..." She looks into her notes and says "She filed for the restriction order because the paparazzi trespassed into her home, looking for a naked picture..."

"I told you they were bad news..." Spencer rolls her eyes, and, Alison smirks under her reaction.

"I really don't know what direction I should take in this investigation... if they really pissed off so many people like Katy, by their bad behavior... anyone who appears in the tabloids because of them, could be a suspect..." The brunette deeply exhales, she seems lost, and for a reason AD can't understand, she doesn't like it...

"Do you have the files of your cases with you?" Spencer nods, she made a copy of everything so she could study them at home...

"Show me..."

"What? Why?" The brunette doesn't understand why Alison wants to see her files...

"Because, it's obvious you'll not leave me alone till you make a breakthrough, so... shop shop..." Spencer looks annoyed by the fact that Alison thinks that she needs her help to solve this case.

The last thing Spencer wants, it's to increase Alison's ego, but, two heads are better than one, so... what does she have to lose, right?

"Wow, they really got tortured..." Alison says when she looks in the pictures of the crime scenes...

"The culprit wrote 'LIAR' all over their skin. In thin cuts..."

"They died by the cuts?"

"No, according to the autopsy, it was an overdose that killed them..." Alison hums. Finding odd the real cause of their death. The blonde is thinking something, and, Spencer asks her what is it...

"I just find odd that the killer took so much time to torture them, to cut them, writing the word 'LIAR' all over their bodies, just to kill them at the end, with an overdose? I mean, you don't find it strange?" Spencer nods at what Alison is saying. She has a point...

"Well... now that you put it like that. The culprit could have killed them by so many ways, but, he chose an overdose... why...?" The detective wonders...

"The word 'LIAR' it's to make a statement. Could it be that the overdose could be an easter egg too?" Spencer is not sure what they are looking for, exactly. But, Alison's words get stuck in her mind, especially when another body is found the next day...

* * *

_(The next day, at the morgue)_

"Miss Janine King. 23 years old. Blogger. Still to be defined if she has any direct connexion with the two previous victims..." Spencer nods when Mike reads the chart of the body. They need something solid to link the 3 deaths, even if they seem to be done, by the same culprit because...

"She has the word 'LIAR' written all over her entire body too..." Spencer mumbles while she stares at the dead woman who's lying down the table. Could this be the only thing in common with the dead paparazzi?

"And, that's not the only thing, detectives. She died too of an overdose..." Spencer looks shocked by what the forensic is saying. 3 bodies... same mode operandi... that means...

"We might be facing a serial killer..." Spencer gulps hard when she hears Mike's presumption. Spencer has no idea how to face a serial killer, but, thankfully, someone else has lots of experience dealing with that kind of evils...

* * *

_(At Spencer's place, at night)_

"So, a serial killer, huh..." AD smirks, looking happy about it. She's reading the notes of Spencer's pad. And, the brunette wakes up when she hears her talking...

"What the hell?! How did you get in? How do you know where I live?" The detective jumps from her couch, she doesn't know what Alison is doing here. How the hell did Alison get in, while she fell asleep on her couch...?

"Don't look so shocked, I told you I've eyes and ears all around the city. It was a piece of cake to find where you live. Now, you know what I feel every time you appear at my place without notice..." Spencer rolls her eyes, if she has to deal with Alison after such exhausting day, she needs caffeine and maybe some food too.

When was the last time she ate something? The detective wonders when she opens her empty fridge and finds nothing more than an expired yoghurt...

"Here... coffee and food..." Alison raises a bag of food she brought with her...

Spencer smiles when she smells the Italian food that Alison brought today, she closes her fridge and settle the food over the coffee table. Her apartment is small, tiny to be precise. But, Spencer is fine with it, her salary doesn't allow her to have a bigger place, and, she refuses to ask her parents for extra money, so here, she's...

"What are you doing here, really?" Spencer asks, she doesn't seem upset by the visit, but, she's intrigued to know why is Alison who's reaching her out, this time...

"He forced me to come..." The blonde whispers...

"What did you say?" The brunette asks when she starts eating, because she didn't hear what the blonde whispered...

 _ **'I didn't force you...'**_ Alison rolls her eyes when Venom tries to convince her that, he just requested to eat Spencer's killer. Why such interest in this killer? Alison wants to know. But, her inner demon doesn't answer why...

"Why are you really here, AD?" Alison is not sure what to reply. The blonde cannot say she's planning to feed Venom at the expenses of Spencer. So, she decides to play another card...

"Well... someone is killing in my city without my permission, I need to do something about it..." It wasn't false that she was upset that someone was killing without fear of the consequences of pissing her off. If she doesn't make a statement, if she doesn't stop him, her power might be left in doubt...

"Are you really trying to tell me that people need your blessing to do bad things?" Spencer might be mocking about how Alison sees herself as the Queen of the underground, as the dictator who decides who lives and who dies, but, AD presence's is necessary in a city where the corruption and money let bad people do whatever they want...

"Every kingdom needs a ruler. Someone to keep everyone in line..." Alison looks at Spencer in the eyes, and says with a devious smirk "Who better than me, to rule the reign of darkness in this city..." Spencer chuckles, seems like once a Queen, always a Queen...

"Do you have any suspect...?" Spencer shakes her head, now with the new body of the blogger, they are back to square one. At least, that's what she thinks because...

"Wait a minute..." Alison recalls something, she looks for something on her phone. And, Spencer is intrigued to find out what is the thing that the blonde is looking online...

"What are you looking for?" The detective's not a patient person. She wants to know everything, especially when she sees how Alison's lips twist into a big smirk...

"A few months ago, there was a big scandal about the suicide of a young soccer player..."

"And, that's linked to my cases because...?" Spencer doesn't follow where Alison wants to go with this but, when the blonde shows her the news releases concerning the suicide, Spencer's eyes get bigger and bigger as she finally got the breakthrough she yearned for...

Lies... they are so exquisite, so easy to say, so easy to believe. That you always underestimate the consequences of telling them, till they cost you everything... even your life...

* * *

_(At the Hamptons)_

"She has no business here, newbie..." Spencer gulps hard because Mike is really upset about the presence of Alison with them. She's a civil, but, she's also AD, the ruler of the underground. And, someone who Mike really don't want to have any to do with, but...

"Sorry, Mikey. But, it's thanks to me that you're here. So, I'm going nowhere..." The blonde says while she eats a bag of chips. She's here for the show. And, because she wants to see with her own eyes if Spencer has what it's needed to make power people confess their own sins...

They knock the door, and, they get into the house of...

"Mr. Phillips... we would like to speak with you about the suicide of your son Matt..." The man nods, he doesn't understand why he needs to talk with the police about what happened again, but, he sees no harm in letting them in. Everyone settles in the living room, her wife joins them, bringing cookies and tea...

"Can you tell me what bring you to my home, detectives and...?"

"AD... you can call me: AD..."

"We don't see your badge. Why...?"

"I'm not a cop. You can see me more like the brain of the team between these two..." Both detectives roll their eyes with Alison's comment. Enough of pleasantries! Spencer thinks, and, decides to start the real talking...

"A few months ago, your son died of an overdose due to a depression he suffered when a scandal ruined his career as a soccer player. Am I correct?" Spencer presents the facts, and, when she sums them up, it's obvious that the parents don't look happy to re-open that chapter of their lives... she needs to push harder to make them talk about it... she needs to push their buttons...

"The scandal was very nasty. A blogger accused him about losing a big game on purpose. There are photos about him, accepting a bribe to play badly, right?"

"THOSE PHOTOS WERE FAKE! WHAT THAT BLOGGER SAID ABOUT MY SON WERE JUST LIES!" The father says, very angry. He knew his son, he played bad that day due to a muscle injury in his leg. But, of course the entire country decided to trust more on the lies of a famous blogger than believe in the word of his son...

"They dismissed him from the team. And, no one else wanted him in their team either..." The mother says, with sorrow in her voice, recalling how crushed was their son, looking at his dream of playing soccer, getting crashed down...

"He lost his dream... he lost his friends... he lost any reason to live..." The father says with a wrenching voice. A tear fall from his eyes. Everyone gave them the back to Matt, and the dear young man couldn't take it...

"You sued the paparazzi and the blogger. But, the damage was done... your son would never be the same..." Alison says with a bitter voice, because she knows how much a lie can destroy a life...

Spencer notices the pain in Alison's eyes, and, gulps hard. Understanding better the kind of pain that Alison must have felt back then because of the lies her friends and beloved said to the blonde. Even if Emily and the liars will always justify their actions, saying that they were compelled to do what -A said, it doesn't make them free of guilt... after all, it's the lies of those who're closer to you, the ones that hurt the most...

"I prescribed him some pills for the pain in his leg, but..." tears "I-I-I never thought he would use them to..." The dear mother cannot keep talking, she gets a knot in her throat when she burst into tears, just recalling how they found their little Matt, dead...

As a doctor, the woman has always been good at delivering bad news to the families of those patients who doesn't make it, she never thought that she would be one of those families...

"I can't imagine the pain you must have felt Doctor. But, it's that reason enough to kill 3 people?" Spencer says with a cold voice, it's the moment of the truth...

"What are you talking about?! How you dare to accuse my wife of such thing, how...?" Spencer cuts off the husband, showing the pictures of the 3 bodies, of the 3 people who ruined their son's future...

The man almost throws up when he sees the bodies. His wife... in the contrary, she looks very calm... even happy?

"The thin cuts infringed in the bodies. That kind of precision to cut the skin, just a doctor can do such thing with a scapel..." The woman says nothing, so Spencer keeps going...

"The 3 victims were found dead in their apartment. Apartments which are located in buildings of your possession. So, as the owner of the buildings, you have an easy access , without forcing your way in, isn't it?"

The woman keeps in silence. The detectives have no idea of what to say, how to push her to confess... But, thankfully, they have someone else, someone who knows how to corner the people, and, make them talk without even knowing it...

"It's exquisite, isn't it? Get revenge... make someone scream of pain, and, know they can do nothing to stop you, right...?"

 _'What the hell is she doing?!'_ Spencer & Mike wonder, but, when they see how the mother, the doctor smiles. They decide to let Alison keep talking because she's getting into the woman's head...

"But, if you really want to revenge your son's death, you should kill yourself too... I mean, after all, you gave him the pills... the pills that killed him..." Alison looks at the woman in the eyes, and, says "He died because of you... you lied to him too, telling him that his pain would just vanish with the pills, but, it was a lie. No matter how many pills he took, the pain never vanished... so, you're a LIAR too..."

"NO! I'm NOT a LIAR! I was just trying to help him!"

"But, you couldn't help him. There's no magic pill that can cure the sorrow caused by a lie... so, you're a LIAR, a LIAR who's responsible for the death of her own son..."

"No, no, no! I didn't kill him!" She points out at the photos of the bodies and says "They killed my son! They killed his dream! So, I kill them too..." Spencer and Mike smile when the woman confesses. And, the detectives look very happy, but, AD doesn't look happy at all...

* * *

_(Later, at Alison's loft)_

Alison is alone. Sitting in her armchair, drinking her whiskey, and, looking at the emptiness of the room... of her heart...

_**'We didn't eat her...'** _

"She wasn't a bad person, Venom. Just a broken woman who didn't know what to do with her pain..." Alison knows what feels to be broken, she's not different from that woman, Alison thinks. She kills people, bad people to ease her pain... but, in the end, the pain is still there. Deep down inside her soul...

Venom cannot erase her pain, he can numb the feelins, but the feelings are there... waiting to emerge again, and, Alison doesn't like it, she doesn't want to think about it. So, what should she do? Alison has no idea, she just finishes her drink, and refill her glass over and over... she's using the alcohol to avoid her pain, when her elevator opens, revealing the unexpected visit of soeone...

"I need to put a code in that elevator..." Alison says with a tipsy voice when she sees the brunette who emerges from it...

"You left without saying a word..." Alison shrugs, she helped them to get the killer. She didn't feel the need to kill the poor woman, neither a reason to stay any longer to see what happened next...

"Lies can kill... I never really believed that, till the day when you... you know..." Alison doesn't reply, she just finish her drink again, and, gets ready to refill her glass. But, she's stopped by the detective who's right now looking at her in the eyes, with so much regret... with so much pain...

"I cannot erase the lies of the past. But, I can promise you that from now on, I'll not lie to you... I'll never lie to you..." Spencer was being honest, really sincere, maybe for the first time in her life.

And, maybe it's the liquor running in her veins, or, the need to believe in something... whatever was the reason, Alison decides to trust in such promise...

"Okay..." Spencer smiles, but, that smile doesn't last long since she feels the need to say something more...

"I talked with Emily..." Alison's eyes get bigger of shock. She wasn't expecting to hear that name... like never...

"She doesn't know you're alive. I didn't tell her. I haven't say a word to anyone. So, I'm asking you. Do you want to keep lying, or, are you ready to say the truth about who you're to the world...?"

"Why I would do that?! I'm AD! Alison is dead!" Spencer sighs, it's obvious that she cannot force the blonde to come back to life, to a life she doesn't want back. The detective gets ready to leave, but, before leaving she puts a piece of paper over Alison's palm hand...

"What is this?" The blonde asks, looking at the folded white paper she's holding now...

"Emily's phone number..." Alison's eyes get bigger of shock, her heart pounds strongly, making her feel numb. The detective says nothing more, she leaves deciding that whatever happens next, it will be Alison's choice... She left her with a choice, a choice that Alison is not sure if she's ready to make... but, even then...

"Hello...?" Alison gulps when the brunette answers the phone on the first ring...

"Who's there...?" Her voice hasn't changed, and, it's a bittersweet feeling for the blonde. Memories of the past come back to life, buried feelings get to the surface and, Alison's tears fall in silence while she holds the phone, without being able to say a word...

"I'll not ask again, who's calling?" Emily's voice is getting anxious, and, she's not the only one. Alison is feeling anxious too...

Can they really stop telling lies? Or, are they condamned of being a liar till the end? Just time will tell if these ladies can change the course of their lives. After all, no one is ready to make another trip to stabby town...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT – Trip to stabby town


	5. Trip to stabby town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember: this book is the sequel of my other story 'Stuck in Love'. You'll see some references from what happened in the 1st book, in this chapter and the next one.

**_*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_ **

**_Expect anything from anyone. After all, what could seem to us as a nightmare might actually be the cruel reality we refuse to believe…_ **

"Hands on the air, where I can see them! Now!"

It was a quiet night in Rosewood. Halloween has never been so calm. Kids on the streets asking for trick -or-treat. Toby was happily patrolling when he got the call to attend a call from 911. The policeman didn't know what he was going to find till he got into the home and saw the scene from far. Of course, his first reaction was to point his gun directly to the man who's standing beside a dead body and without thinking it twice, Toby's finger is on the trigger, ready to shoot if necessary.

"I'll not repeat myself. Turn around and put your hands where I can see them!"

"I didn't do it…"

Replies the man who's standing beside the dead body. Everybody says the same when they are caught in the act, Toby is not going to fall for that. That's why he doesn't stop to point his gun at this person whom he can just see his back.

"Hands up! NOW!"

"I swear Toby, I didn't do it!"

Officer Cavanaugh was shocked to hear his name and he got more shocked to realize he might know the person who's covert in blood, blood that it's not from himself.

"How do you know my name?"

Slowly, with shaking steps, the possible suspect of murder turns around and Toby gulps hard when he gets to finally see the pale face of…

"Jason? Jason DiLaurentis?"

"It wasn't me… I swear I didn't kill my father…"

The blond man looks down at the dead body and Toby gets closer to see with his own eyes the lifeless body of Kenneth DiLaurentis, stabbed, multiple times on the back. Toby gulps hard, there haven't been a murder in years in Rosewood, and the last time that something this big happened in town, was also linked with the DiLaurentis. The case of Cece aka -A and Alison was the last time he saw a dead body and he gets the chills to just remember that horrible night.

How is it that this family always gets itself in this kind of trouble? Toby wonders. In any case, it was Jason who called 911, it was him who reported the incident. And, you might wonder why he's suspect of murder. Well, with the blooding knife on his hand, blood dripping from his hands, Jason's innocence is far from being palpable when all evidence points out at him as the killer.

Just like that, Rosewood gets hit once again with another crime case around the DiLaurentis family. Leave it to them, to always find a way to create something to talk about in this tiny town. Some things never change and the one day of the year when it's acceptable to play dress-up as monsters becomes something else when real monsters show their true nature.

There's no disguise for murder but, there's no doubt that we are far to really know who killed Kenneth and why. After all, in this stabby town, everyone is a suspect… everyone…

**_*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_ **

**_How evil you're? We are born as innocents, trusting that love is stronger than hate. But, sooner or later, the world reminds us how wrong we're when old devils are brought back alive. Haunting those who dared to cross a line they shouldn't have…_ **

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you to come? I mean, you're supposed to be dead…"

Spencer asks her passenger who hasn't said a word since they left NY. The brunette deeply sighs when they pass beside the sign which says: 'welcome to Rosewood'. She can feel her paranoia emerging again, overwhelming her mind, just like old times. This town has that effect on her.

"You don't trust me, right? That's the reason why you're coming to Rosewood with me, isn't it? To make sure, I don't reveal your secret to anyone?"

Yeah, Spencer's paranoïa is running very high right now till the blonde passenger replies.

"He's my brother too, you know…"

And, just like that Spencer remembers their reason to be back. Whatever was a good or bad idea, to bring AD to town, it's too late to back out now.

"I'm sorry for the Death of your Dad, Ali, I…"

"AD… I'm AD… Alison is dead, just like her father…"

The detective gulps hard and decides to not bring the subject anymore, at least not for the time being. Now, they need to focus on Jason and a way to get him out of this bloody mess.

It was Toby who called Spencer to inform her about the situation and Spencer didn't hesitate in coming back to Rosewood for her half-brother. Before leaving NY, Spencer gave the news to AD, she thought it was the last thing she could do, it never occurred to her that AD would decide to come too. And, that's how both are back to the stabby Town they swore to never see again.

It's around 5 am when they park and Spencer makes her 1st appearance in a place she never thought she would see again: The Police Station of Rosewood.

"Here, I go. You'll stay here in the car…"

"I'm not a dog, you know?"

"Of course not, but, stay here and wait nicely without chewing the seats"

Alison rolls her eyes with Spencer's dog joke and the detective gets out of the car with a big smirk on her face. Spencer walks towards the station, trying to look confident, she steps in and goes directly to the main leader of the case.

"Miss Hastings…"

"Detective Hastings"

With an awful grimace, Tanner stares at Spencer's police plate and realizes that Spencer is her equal now. Something she doesn't like at all.

"You've no jurisdiction here, detective"

"I'm here to offer my services since it's obvious you keep been unsuccessful to catch the real criminals in this town"

"I don't need someone like YOU to tell me how to do my JOB!"

"Then stop making my brother look like the bad guy here when the real killer is out there!"

"You're too close to this case, detective Hastings. You can't be objective. Jason is the killer. End of the story"

Tanner might be right; Spencer might not be able to be strictly objective in this case. But the hell she will do till the impossible to find out who's really the killer. And, just like her, her companion will also do till the impossible to find out the truth. Even if that means to come back from the dead.

"I'm really losing my mind if I can see you right now, in front of me, Alison…"

"Hi Jason…"

Jason sadly chuckles, at this point, he believes he has really lost his mind if he's seeing Alison, his dead sister. But his mind is not playing tricks, the illusion of seeing his little sister is real and it disguises the emptiness within. The emptiness of what was lost and the regret of what could have been done.

"I'm sorry, Ali. I should have been a better brother, I…"

"I'm not here to talk about the past, Jason. I'm here to know what happened the other night. Did you really kill Dad?"

Looks say more than a thousand words. And, one gaze from the broken man who's shaking inside a cell, it's all what Alison needed to get the answer to her question.

"You didn't do it…"

"It doesn't matter. Everything points out at me as the murderer"

Alison angrily closes her fists, the bitter feeling of being wrongly accused for something, it's a feeling she knows too well.

"It seems like this town hasn't changed. Always putting the blame on those who are easy to blame"

Jason nods, he's behind bars for a crime he didn't commit. He wonders if Alison felt like this at the end of her days. Hopeless, alone… so alone.

"Ali, I… ALI?"

Like a ghostly apparition, Alison vanishes in front of his eyes. Just in time before the guard appears to check on the suspect.

Talking with Jason, at the conditions he's right now, it seems like a lost cause for AD. The blond man still believes that her presence is an illusion of his mind which is wavering between sanity and madness right now. If she wants to get answers of what really happened, she will not get them here.

Like an act of magic, AD gets in and out of the police station without being seen and waits for Spencer in the car. When Spencer gets back, she looks pissed, just like Alison. Seems like both girls didn't get what they needed from here.

"Sorry if I made you wait; I had a not really nice talk with Tanner"

"It's okay, while you were there, playing to be a cop. I played a visit to Jason. He didn't do it, Spencer"

"I know, he… wait?! You did what?! You went in & out the Precinct?!"

AD nods and Spencer's jaw drops as she cannot believe what she's hearing.

"Damn it, Ali! I told you to stay in the car! You're supposed to be dead, Alison! How the hell do you dare to get out in plain sight, here!"

"AD! AD! How many times I've to tell you, I'm AD!"

Spencer rolls her eyes, really, this is not the moment to focus in names.

"You might have forgotten it, Spencer! But I'm more than capable to move around this town without leaving a trace"

She was telling the truth. For how many years, everybody thought Alison was dead when indeed, the teenager was alive, moving behind scenes. If she was capable of doing that when she was 15 then, Spencer has no doubt that now, the blonde is more than capable to move between the shadows without being noticed at all.

"Did Jason tell you something useful? Something that could lead us to the real culprit?"

"No. He's a fucking mess. Maybe still in shock for what happened, he even thought I was an apparition"

"Oh, for Lord sake, you're not Saint to be an apparition!"

"Hey! I'm pretty! You cannot blame him for believing I was some kind of an angel"

"I guess you're right… after all, the devil was once an angel, right?"

Alison smirks because Spencer is right, the devil is a fallen angel. And, from all the fallen angels which have walked on Earth, this blonde is definitely the most beautiful of them all.

"You didn't get anything from Jason, and I didn't get anything from Tanner, that leaves us on square one. I'm not sure if we will be able to find out something before they close the case and condemn Jason for murder"

"We've figured out more difficult cases together. We will figure out this one too…"

"We? Are you really sure you're up to team up with me again? I thought you said last time was the last time you would ever collaborate with me…"

Alison rolls her eyes, she hates how sarcastic Spencer can be sometimes while her other half thinks otherwise.

"I like her, she's funny…"

Venom says as an internal voice inside Alison's mind and the blonde mumbles how sick she will get if her inner demon keeps complimenting the dear detective.

"You said something, AD?"

"Nothing. Just drive…"

The car stays in silence as Spencer drives them to what will be their next destination. A place haunted by ghosts and bad memories: the DiLaurentis house.

As their car approached the street where they grew-up, Alison's vision disfigured, her blood pounded in her ears as tension grew in her face and limbs when her mind put reply to all her memories in this place.

Buried alive, betrayed by her beloved, accused of murder. Take your pick from a wide range of horrible moments in Alison's life if you need material for a horror movie. In any case, her erratic breathing and the heavy thuds of her heart in her chest just prove she's not ready to deal with this. Her primal surge to flee is the 1st thing that comes to her mind when her inner demon says…

"Let me take it from, here…"

Alison tries to debate, she doesn't like to give full control of her body to Venom, she never remembers what happens when he's in charge. And, this is not the place nor the moment to lose control, but, all the feelings that Alison has tried to bury deep down in her soul, are surfacing and she cannot deal with them, she refuses to deal with her emotions so Alison handed the complete control of her body to Venom.

"Do not make me regret this, Venom…"

Alison mumbles to herself and her beautiful blue eyes get darker when a devious smirk shows who's in charge now.

"AD, did you say something? Are you okay?"

Something feels different in Alison. Spencer notices it even if she cannot put it in words.

"Alison…?"

"Alison is gone for now, detective. I'm in charge now.…"

Spencer gulps, AD's voice is deeper and wicked. She wonders if this change of attitude is some kind of defense mechanism to deal with the turmoil of emotions that Alison should be feeling right now. If that's the case, the brunette has no intention to stress Alison and put her in a difficult situation, so she proposes AD to let her deal with this alone.

"Alison, if you cannot handle this, you should go back to NY"

"You're right detective, Alison cannot deal with this place. Too many feelings, memories. I've tried to free her from all those emotions and, yet, a visit to this stabby town and, she's losing it completely. Augh, humans are so fragile..."

"Why are you talking about you in 3rd person?"

AD doesn't reply, Venom is not the chatty kind. He's a predator, ready to catch his next prey.

"The only thing you need to know, detective, it's that in Alison's absence, I've no problem taking the lead from here…"

Of course Venom has no problem to do what he knows to do best: catch monsters, demons like him. The thrill of the predator is high and Kenneth's killer has no clue of who cannot wait to eat him alive. Wondering how Spencer will deal with AD now that the symbiote is in charge. Will she figure out there's a stranger beside her?

* * *

**Next CH - Stranger beside You**


End file.
